Hunter,Hunted Khyber`s return
PLOT Ben is transformed into Feedback to fight Khyber and Khyber`s pet Ben goes on the attack to fight against Khyber Ben throws huge bolts of electricity to slow Khyber down then Ben slams the ground causing a electric wave then Ben shoots a bolt to the sky then commands a even bigger bolt to come down and it does it hits Khyber causing a big smoke cloud then Gwen reads out a spell that clears the smoke then the gang see that all Ben did was not enough to harm Khyber Kevin throws rocks and then trees at Khyber but it does not even stratch Khyber Ben transforms into Four Arms who smashes the ground causing the ground to crack then picks up the piece of the ground then throws it at Khuyber and it knocked Khyber down then Ben runs towards Khyber then lands a punch then Ben jumps high and lands an all fours slam to Khyber`s pet Ben picks up the pet then bashes him to the ground then throws the pet far away making it land it the water out of nowhere Khyber lands a punch to Ben then a kick sending Ben flying crashing through the ground Khyber then taunts Ben telling himto stand up and fight Ben gets angry transforms into the most agressive angry alien there is Rath who then runs towards Khyber and throws an uppercut Ben misses then Ben lands a shockwaving punch to Khyber then Ben transforms into Cannonbolt and charges up then he bursts up to Khyber who counters by stoping Ben then tossing him in the water Kevinand Gwen finally catch up to the fight Gwen shoots her mana blasts then Kevin morphs his arms into hammers and tries to hit Khyber but misses every time then Khyber throws a sonic disc just like ultimate echo-echo the disc the charges up and explodes into a huge sonic bomb Khyber then looks around for Ben but Ben seems nowhere to be found then out of nowhere Ben bounces on Khyber then charges and bursts Khyber through the abandoned military factory Ben transforms into Eyeguy and blast his eye shots at Khyber who blasts Eyeguy (W-O) through a wall then Khyber pulls out his weapons and runs towards Ben who jumps out of the way then blast Khyber then Ben throws a flurry of punches out of nowhere Khyber`s pet jumps in and transforms into a bat like alien so Ben shoots him with his eye shots but the pet reflects it back to Ben the Khyber zoops in and lands a hard punch to Ben who knocks down the wall of the building forcing the buliding to collapse Khyber then throws Ben crashing the wals out in the forest Ben gets up and transforms into Upgrade who morphs his hands into a huge cannon Ben then tells Khyber that he`s toast then Ben fires and it blasts Khyber away sending Khyber flying and crashing through the ground then Ben fires again this tiem an even bigger stronger blast to Khyber`s pet which sends it flying then Ben then morphs his hand into a huge sword and slashes Khybers huge bazooka then he slashes the pets collar then Ben fires these two huge missiles at khyber and his pet Ben then stops fireing all the weapons and blasts then he sees Khyber`s pet all beat up and in static shock then he sees Khyber who jumps up high in the air and tries to attack Ben who morphs his vack into a huge jet pack Be flyies and blasts the missiles then Ben flies extremly fast crashing into Khyber Ben throws Khyber through the ground then Ben fires the huge cannon blast to Khyber the Ben flies towards Khyber shoots a group of missiles then the huge cannon blast at him the Ben lands and tells Khyber that its over and that theres no way he can beat Ben 10 then Khyber teleports himself and his pet to his ship the Gwen and Kevin finally arrive and asks Ben wheres Khyber Ben tells them that he`s gone Ben then tells Kevin and Gwen that the hunter just got hunted Ben then morphs his body into a car like structure and blasts off with Kevin and Gwen Meanwhile back at the ship Khyber and his pet are impressed with Ben`s new aggressive fighting techniques Khyber then tells his pet that they will confront Ben very soon then he throws out a laugh Major events *Khyber returns to fight Ben and the gang *Ben fights Khyber very aggressively *Ben does all the hard work because Kevin and Gwen got lost in the forest *Ben transforms into his childhood alien Upgrade Infimatrix alien debut *Upgrade Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Khyber *Khyber`s pet Aliens used *Feedback *Eyeguy *Fourarms *Rath *Cannonbolt *Upgrade Category:Episodes